Natsu's Fate and the World's Only Hope
by FTfangirl818
Summary: Ever since Natsu got back from that solo mission two days back he has been acting weird. What is he hiding? Will he let his guild mates let him or push them away? Will they ever find out what us going on? But most importantly will Natsu survive? This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Though constructive criticism is greatly accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note.**

**hello everyone this is FTfangirl818 and this is my first story. The oc is mine but I do not own fairy tail. Although I wish I did. This idea I got from my brother, and I made it into my own. I hope you enjoy it and will do my best to update every week. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

Natsu's mind kept on drifting back to the day where he encountered Karina, on his solo mission.

Flash back

She to was the Thunder dragon slayer, but unlike laxus she was raised by a dragon and her lightening was a mixture of blue, black and purple. She warned Natsu about the task ahead of him and said "train hard to unleash your full power or everyone in your guild and the world shall perish by Zeref's hand. It is your fate Natsu, the fate of the child of Igneel." Natsu of coarse was shocked and wondered what this had to do him. When she realized he had no clue what she was talking about she handed him a worn book which was labeled Ancient Prophecies. Natsu took the book and she vanished. Her final words before she left was "read the book and then you will understand."

Back to present time

"Natsu" yelled Lucy to the dragon slayer, trying to get his attention. "My rent is almost due. Let's go on a mission with Erza and Gray."

Natsu glanced up at them. He knew they wanted to do a mission, but Natsu had his own to accomplish. Read the book that Karina gave him to understand her earlier statement.

"Natsu" Lucy called again, wondering why he had not responded.

"Gomen mina, but I have something else planned. Something I need to do alone." He got off the bench he was sitting at and left his shocked team, none of them knowing what to say. Happy got up to follow him but Natsu stopped him.

"Gomez happy but you need to stay hear a while."

"But Natsu," happy whined

"Trust me happy this is something I have to do alone."

With that being said Natsu left the guild hall. He knew that they were wondering just what happened, but until he figured out this so called fate he didn't want anyone to find out. When Natsu reached his home he went inside to get the book, then left to his secret spot, so he would not be disturbed. There he opened the book and started reading.

Back at the guild.

Everyone was still trying to get over what had just happened. Natsu never refused a mission or left the guild early, or even leave Happy behind.

"What has gotten into Nastu, Erza." Questioned Lucy.

"I have no idea. Thus wouldn't be your doing Gray cause if it is..." Growled Erza while shooting him her famous death glare

"No I didn't do anything. We didn't even fight today. I swear." Gray cried shaking in fear of the dreaded Titania.

"He has been acting strange since he got back from his mission three days back." Erza told the group.

"I'm sure he will tell us when he is ready" happy said. "That is how Natsu is."

"I guess your right" sighed Lucy, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling that some big was about to happen, and that something big would be something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. **

**Sorry if you were waiting long but exams are approaching and I will not be able to update that often. There will be some OCs in this story (sorry if you don't like them)**

**Here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

Chapter 2

At the guild

Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. She had missed her chance to confront him about his sort of weird behaviour.

Flashback

When Natsu got back from the guild two days ago he didn't smile once or cause an uproar. He just let the master know he returned and left, ignoring everybody. Everyone thought that he was probably just tired and wanted to rest, after all he did have to take a train and just got back from a job. However the next day he was still was quiet. He didn't fight with Gray or anyone but sat at the bar, head down. Whenever someone came up to him he just told them to leave him alone. After a little while he just got up and left again, muttering something about a prophecy and some girl.

Lucy asked Erza if there was anything they should do, but Erza had said that he would tell them in his own time and to leave him be. Lucy nodded but told herself that she would confront Natsu about his behavior later.

Back to present Time

Luc told herself that she had to stop worrying about Natsu and enjoy the time with her friends, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn't do it. Why did she even care? It's not like she liked him or anything. Or did she? No Lucy she told herself Natsu is my friend, nothing more than that just a friend.

Back to Natsu

Natsu was getting frustrated with the book Karina had given him. None of the prophecy's made any sense, and he couldn't find one that had a child of Igneel. Maybe he could ask Levy for help, but if he involved her the while guild would to and that is something Natsu did not want. Plus she was away on a job with Gajeel. Natsu smirked at the thought of the two of them alone together and he began thinking about going on a job with Lucy. Just Lucy without erza or Popsicle. Yes he told himself that would be absolutely perfect then they could….. Whoa, when did he even start to think about Lucy in that way? She is just a friend right.

Natsu pushed all the thoughts of Lucy out of his head and went back to reading the book. He needed to focus on the task at hand or he would be here for too long. After what seemed like ages found what he was looking for. A prophecy that had to do with the child of Igneel. As he read it his eyes got wider and wider. How could he possibly what the prophecy foretold. There had to be some mistake.

With Karina

A girl about 17 was following Natsu without him knowing. She followed him to Magnolia and to the spot where he started to read the book she gave him. The girl had long wavy black hair with purple streaks, yellow eyes and had a body like Lucy's. She wore a purple strapless crop top. With a blue vest that she kept open, short blue jean shorts and combat boots. On one of her hand was a fingerless black combat glove, and a long curved sword was strapped on her back. Her name was Karina, and she was the Thunder dragon slayer. With her was a purple exceed named Storm. She and Storm had followed Natsu because she told by Igneel to protect him at all cost, for the time of the fulfillment of the prophecy was coming near. Karina hid behind some bushes while waiting for Natsu to find the Prophecy because she was certain he would have some questions. When Natsu slammed suddenly slammed the book closed she knew that he had found the prophecy. And decided to make her presence known to him.

"Well it's about time you found it Natsu," said Karina while steeping out from behind the bush with Storm at her heels.

Natsu jumped up and his fits were engulfed in flame.

"Who's there", he called out.

"Look behind you dumbass". Retorted Karina

Natsu turned around and noticed Karina.

"What the hell Karina, trying to give me a heart attack,"

"No I need to keep you alive."

Natsu said nothing then I added

"Do want me to explain the prophecy to you."

"Obviously"

"Sit down then, cause this might take a while."

**and that concludes chapter 2. I will update as soon as i can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (Besides Karina)**

**Chapter 3**

**With Karina and Natsu**

Karina and Natsu were sitting by the banks of the river. Karina was explaining to Natsu why he was so important and what the prophecy meant. While she was explaining Natsu just stared at the ground, not saying anything. When Karina finished she looked at Natsu and say that his head was down with an emotionless face.

Why, questioned Natsu, Why me. Can't I just loan my scarf to the master or you.

I wish is was that simple. You cannot loan the scarf to anyone. Igneel gave that scarf to you. It is his love and nature that protects from the death magic of Zeref. This task was given to you Natsu. Igneel knew that from the beginning. He chose you because he has faith in you, and if you don't find a way, our world will be destroyed.

Natsu looked up and nodded. Karina gave a sigh of relief.

I should go back to the guild, said Natsu, as he got up and started to leave.

Wait Natsu, Karina called

Natsu stopped and turned around.

Can I come with you to the guild? I promised Igneel I would take care of you.

YOU SAW IGNEEL, yelled Natsu. Where is he? Do you remember where you saw him? Does he miss me? Will you take me to him?

Oaky firstly, shut up. Secondly He does miss you but I cannot take you to him.

WHY, yelled Natsu. He had been so happy but now was close to tears at the thought of Igneel slipping away again.

Because I don't know where he lives, responded Karina. Yeah I met him but he was traveling around. He didn't tell me where he was heading or where he lived.

Do you remember where you met him, or anything please I need to Know, cried Natsu. He was practically begging now.

No I am sorry. If I did I would let you know.

Natsu sighed and looked away. Igneel was alive. He hoped that he could meet him soon.

Fine, Natsu responded.

Anyway can I join the guild? I need to keep my promise, Inquired Karina.

Sure answered Natsu. But don't say anything about the prophecy. I will tell them in my own time.

Karina nodded and called to storm her exceed. Storm flew out and asked

Where are we going Karina?

We are going to join Fairy Tail storm.

Okay as long as you are with me.

Karina smiled, picked up storm and followed Natsu to the guild hall. When they reached the guild hall Natsu kicked open the Door and walked in, with Karina close behind.

Yo, Mira, called Natsu, Karina here wants to join the guild.

Sure thing Natsu, just let me find the master.

When Mira walked off to find the master Team Natsu walked up to him and Karina.

Who is this Natsu, asked Lucy with a hint of jealousy in her voice? For some reason Seeing Natsu with another girl made Lucy mad.

Natsu was about to respond when the master appeared and called out

Who wants to join our guild?

Natsu pointed to Karina and storm. They do.

The master jumped down and walked over.

What's your name child?

I am Karina and this is storm, Karina responded, while pointing at the purple exceed that was now circling around her head.

What type of magic do you use? Asked the master.

I am a thunder dragon slayer.

Just like Laxus someone yelled.

What dragon taught him? Inquired Karina.

He wasn't taught by a dragon. Explained the master, he is the second generation dragon slayer.

Karina nodded.

I see no reason why you can't join but I would like to see your level of power first.

Okay but you may want to go outside, because I might destroy this place.

The master nodded and walked outside with her, with the rest of the guild behind them. All wanting to see what she can do.

What do I have to do? She asked.

Just show us your weakest attack and then your strongest attack. I want to see what level of power you obtain.

Karina nodded and walked forward. She gave a yell and two huge magic circles appeared, one above her and one under her. She was engulfed in black, purple, and blue lightening. The guild gasped for the pressure they felt was on par or stronger then the masters.

Karina's body was covered in scales, her eyes narrowed and her hair became wild. She leaned her head and yelled thunder dragon roar. A huge stream of lightening came out her mouth destroying the entire forest that was by the guild. When she finished she turned to the master.

Do you want me to do my strongest attack now? She questioned.

That was your weakest, yelled the master.

Karina nodded.

No I have seen enough and I give you the title of S class.

What, yelled some of the guild members.

She is about to join and you give that title.

Yes, and it is almost safe to say she is our strongest wizard, because the magical pressure was incredible.

Karina smiled and a blue light engulfed her and she returned back to normal. She followed the master and got her guild mark. It was purple on her stomach, and storm got a blue one on her back.

Welcome to the guild Karina, said Mira.

Thank you, replied Karina. She knew that things would be fine. She was keeping her promise and will make sure that Natsu succeeds in completely his task. The only issue was, what will be the guilds reaction when they find out.

**Well that is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter I promise there will be some Nalu. Please read and review.**


End file.
